Puppy Love
by XxRandOm-Qu33NxX
Summary: This was one of my first Naruto fanfics. This is about Kiba, please enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any Naruto and none of the original charracters of the show but I do own my characters: Moonlight, Dagger, Blade(and maybe more)_**

Chapter One

"The Beginning"

It was a bright and sunny day when I was on my way so the village my mom told….I mean wrote to me about.……the village where _she _lives.

Oh, wait! Before I get into that let me tell you a little about myself.

My name is Moonlight Haruno and I'm 14 years old. Because of a very disastrous event, I'm moving from my home village, Hidden Mist village, to the Hidden Leaf Village. I really don't like talking about my past so I wont. But if it comes up later on, then you'll know.

Well, where was I…oh yeah, I'm moving to where she lives, and by she I mean "favorite" cousin in this whole wide world, Sakura(in case you didn't notice I was being sarcastic). She's my most annoying cousin, and quite frankly, I really do hope that I don't run into when I reach the village.

(Back to now.)

As I approached the village gates I noticed two men standing on guard and looking at me very suspiciously. One had a bandage thingy stretched across his nose with spiky blue/black hair; and the other one had brown hair that covered his right eye. "Stop right there." the one with the bandage called out.

"What's your name and why are you here?" the one with brown hair finished.

A bit shocked by how straight forward they were, I bowed and answered their question as humbly as I knew how. "My name is Moonlight Haruno and…" I was cut off by their surprised gasps. "What may I ask is wrong?" I questioned only lifting my head.

"Umm…..nothing it's just that…never mind. Please continue." the man with brown hair said.

*Okay. I see this village is jam-packed with weirdoes* I thought. "Well, I'm here because my mother told…..I…mean…advised me to move here." I sad letting sadness overwhelm me but because of intense training I've learned how to hide it; except for in my eyes which change deep blue. I hadn't realized that I still had my head up until I caught a look of confusion on the guards' faces. In reaction, quickly lowered my head.

"Well then you seem like a nice and respectable girl Miss Moonlight. My name's Izumo Kamizuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you." the brown haired man said.

"And I'm Kotetsu Hagane, and it really is a tre…I mean pleasure to meet you." the man with the bandage said. "Well we don't mean to keep you any longer. Go ahead on in." Kotetsu said with a hospitable smile played across his face.

_Kotetsu's pov._

"Thank you very much" Moonlight said as she walked into the village gates.

*I can't believe it's actually her!* I thought. "Hey Izumo." I said a bit uneasy.

"Yeah. What is it?" he responded just as uneasy.

"Ummm…..do you think that _that_ was really her?" I finally let out.

"Of course it was her! And don't call her a _THAT!!!!!_ he yelled in frustration.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. No need to get all emotional about it." I said rubbing the back of my head with one hand and a sweat drop.

_Moonlight's pov._

I walked the streets of Konoha with my tail swishing from side to side through the air and my ears sitting in a very relaxed way. I was taking in my surroundings and began to get bored so I decided to call out my two most reliable pets, Dagger and Blade, from the shadows. *If they think that my appearance is creepy then wait 'till they meet my wolves* I thought as an evil grin began to play across my face. "Dagger! Blade! Come here boys!" I yelled out not caring at how crazy I seemed. I mean nothing about me gets crazier than my appearance. I have a tail and wolf ears for goodness sake!!!

_Kiba' s pov._

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and I were all at the ramen shop when all of a sudden Akamaru said he smelled a dog of onto the distance that wanted to play and ran off to find it.

"What's gotten into him?" Sakura and Ino asked in perfect unison.

"Dunno. Maybe he got tired of smelling Kiba's sweaty armpits!" Naruto yelled in laughter.

"No that's not it." I snapped at him then turned back to where Akamaru disappeared. "Right before he ran off, he told me that he smelled a dog nearby that wanted to play." I said turning to them with a confused expression.

"Well at any rate, we need to see where he's going so he doesn't get into any trouble." Sakura said.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go!" I yelled as I ran off to find Akamaru.

_Moonlight's pov._

While I sat on a bench and waited, I noticed that a few villagers were glaring at me with great disgust. But I ignored their evil glares and opened my mouth wide to let out another call but was interrupted by a huge white ball jumped onto my lap. "Blade!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How I Met Akamaru"

"Blade!!" I yelled with green eyes but I was disappointed to see that someone else's dog was lying on my lap. "Wait you're not Blade." I said softly with my eyes changing to a yellow color.

"Woof woof!!" the little guy responded in a very happy tone. To me it sounded like: "No. but my name is Akamaru, and it's nice to meet you." I can understand him and many other canines because I can speak their language(duh I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. Hello half demon here!), I often use it when having very private conversations with Dagger and/or Blade.

"Well Akamaru," I began with a bit of sadness and disappointment apparent in my voice; "it's nice to meet you too, and I'm Moonlight Haruno. But from now on you can call me Moonie, k." I said lifting him up high enough to where our noses pretty much met.

"Okay, sure thing Moonie!" he yelped back wagging his tail. "Hey you seem like something's bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" he whined in a compassionate and concerned way.

"Actually Akamaru," I began already feeling a burning sensation in my eyes, "I'm a bit worried about my two pets. They're pretty much "dogs" like you. But I'm concerned because they didn't answer me when I called them and they never do that. So I think they might have gotten into an argument and are trying to kill each other as we speak." I said setting him down on my lap with watery deep blue eyes.

"Hey, please don't cry." Akamaru said hopping onto me and gently placing his paws on my chest. "You know what? When my owner comes, we can help you find them!" he barked with a cheerful bounce to his voice. "And speaking of him here he comes!" he said waging his tail wildly.

"Wow!! Thanks Akamaru!!" I yelled and hugged him tightly in my arms, with my eyes once again a strong green.

**_This one's short. Sorry, I couldn't really think of what to write then. But the next one will be longer. See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What Are You Doing Here?"

While we waited, still seated on the bench, I heard very faint footsteps and a voice yell out Akamaru's name. "Hey would that be your owner by any chance?" I asked Akamaru with my head tilted to one side and a puzzled look on my face.

"Umm…" he whimpered in a very low tone, "I don't think…wait a sec. that is him! That's Kiba!" he barked with his tail wagging proudly.

"Well don't you think that you need to go to him then?" I questioned him still scratching his ears. "I mean, if you just up and left don't you think that he'll worried about you?" I said while gently placing him on the ground. "Go on. I'll be right here when you come back." I reassured him while giving him a gentle nudge with my foot.

"Yeah. You're right!" he barked as he ran off. As I sat there and watched him run, a group of people appeared. One had bright yellow spiky hair, a humungous grin on his face, and wore an orange jumpsuit. Another had what seemed to be beach-blonde looking hair with a long bang covering her right eye. She wore full-body bandages and a purple outfit. She was arguing with my cousin Sakura. But there was only one that stuck out to me and had red marks on both of his cheeks, and wore a jacket with a trim of fir around the hood. If it was left for me to guess that had to be Akamaru's master.

*So _you're _his owner?* I thought with a blank expression and my normal icy blue-grey eyes. I sat and watched a bit longer to see that my assumption was correct. Akamaru had jumped into the boy's arms.

"Akamaru!" he shouted while catching the pup. "Don't just run off like that! Sheesh. You scared me!" while he was talking he was stuffing the puppy into his jacket to where his head and front paws could stick out.

*I remember when Dagger and Blade used to fight over who would ride in my jacket for that day. They still do.*I thought. "I really do hope that they haven't killed each other." I mumbled to myself.

_Kiba's pov._

I was just retrieving Akamaru when I noticed a girl sitting on a nearby bench. She had two wolf-like ears on the top of her head and a bushy tail to match. "Who is that?" I whispered while staring at her uncontrollably. I mean, she was **beautiful**!!

"Hey Kiba." Akamaru barked at me.

"Yeah bud?" I answered glancing down at him then back at the girl.

"That's the dog…..I mean person I was telling you about that wanted to play." he said to me also staring at her.

"What!!? _that's_ the dog you ran off to see?" I yelled on an accident.

"Huh?" everyone else said in unison; "_that's_ the dog?!" they all yelled. Luckily she was sooooo lost in thought that she didn't here them.

"Hey." Sakura said "I know her!"

"You do??!" we all yelled.

"Yeah. I'm _**related **_to her!!" she yelled grasping the girl's attention.

**_Hope you guys are liking it so far. Message me if you would like. See Ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What Are You Doing Here?!!"

_Moonlight's pov._

I was wondering if I should get up and walk over to them, stay put, or go and look for Dagger and Blade myself when I heard a vaguely familiar yet annoying voice yell out "I'm related to her!" with ought lowering my head from the sky; I just tilted it to the left and spotted where the voice was coming from. It was that annoying, pink-haired, poor excuse for a kunoichi: Sakura Haruno.

"Are you sure you're related to her Sakura?" the chick with the bandages said, "'Cause she looks _nothing_ like you."

"I agree!!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"She looks **way **better than you." she continued. "She's beautiful and well….you're a billboard-brow!" she hollered which made Sakura get an anime vein in her forehead.

"I agree!" I said but this time I was accompanied by the blonde boy which cause Sakura's anime vein to get even bigger.

"Hey. I like those two already." I said turning to face them and pointing at them.

Trying to ignore my comments and her friends; she stormed up to me, jabbed a finger in my face, and yelled as loud as she could possibly get, "What are you doing here?!!!!!!!"

"Hey! Don't yell so loud!! You'll make my ears bleed!!" I snapped back closing my eyes tightly and grabbing my ears in pain. After I recovered from her loud, booming voice; I stood up and looked her in her eyes and said "I was told to move here. Got a problem with that?"

"Cha! Who sent you here and why here!?" she said still yelling

"Didn't I say stop yelling!" I retorted getting in her face. "And to answer your questions my mom. Why here? I don't know. I'm just following orders." I answered her and saw that her face flushed when I mentioned my mom. "What's it to you anyways?" I inquired while turning my head so she wouldn't see my eyes change a deep blue. Other than the villagers in my home village, Sakura was the only one knowing about me being a loner. And she was the only one besides my mom and dad who knew that my eyes change colors with my feelings.

"Oh I…I….I didn't know." she said awfully low. I moved my eyes over to see her head hung low in shame and sorrow.

I faced her again and gave her a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it it's not your fault." letting and idea pop into my head; my eyes slowly faded back to their original icy blue-grey color. "Hey."

"What is it?" she responded with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" I asked desperately trying to change the mood.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about them!" she said sounding relieved that I had made an attempt to change the mood of the situation. "Come on. I'll introduce you to them." she said grabbing my wrist and leading to where her friends were.

As I followed Sakura (more like was dragged by), I let my mind wonder off to all of the possibilities as to why they didn't show up when I called. *They could be sparing for the fun of things, but they would've still answered me. Oh wait. I know! They could be talking to some poor girl that doesn't know that they're really dogs! But they still would have came to me. Oh! They could be trying to chase a cat! No. they still would've came.* I was thinking awfully hard, trying to forge excuses for them.

When I was beginning to think of more excuses, Sakura had already stopped and had her full gaze on me. I was snapped out my thoughts when I noticed she reeked of concern. "Is there something wrong?" she asked sweetly which almost scared me 'cause she almost never talked to me that way.

"No….it's nothing. I'm fine really." I said trying to flash her a fake smile that she apparently saw through.

"Okay. But if you wanna talk you can tell me. I mean I know we hate each other but we're still related and that leaves the love somewhere hidden." she said with a real smile.

"Sure thing Sakura." I said giving her a real smile and a hug. At first she tensed up a bit showing that she wasn't expecting it but she soon gave in and hugged back. "Even though I don't like to admit sometimes." I said breaking the hug, "you're my favorite cousin. And the only one that I really connect with."

"Funny. I've been feeling the same way! So does that mean a truce between me and you?" she said giving me a puppy dog face. She knew I would never cave into a truce because I like to prank her sooo much, so she used the puppy face 'cause she knows that I just love dogs.

"I guess. But I still get to aggravate you though right? I promise it won't be as much." I said with honesty. Hey I really wasn't lying. This was one of the days that I've been waiting for since sooooo long ago.

"Deal." she said giving me a wink.

_Kiba's pov._

After Sakura was done arguing with the girl, I noticed that she was on her way over here with her. And the funny thing is the girl's eyes changed like several times already. When they got to us I noticed that they stopped and had another conversation amongst themselves. "She really is beautiful." I murmured thankfully only loud enough for Akamaru to hear.

"Yup. She is isn't she? And guess what? She's really nice and loves dogs too!" he said just as low.

"Well of course she would love dogs. Why wouldn't she?" I said in a smart mouth way.

"Well!!!!!" Akamaru barked getting all defensive.

"Hey. What're you two arguing about?" Ino and Naruto asked in unison.

"Umm…nothing." I said quickly.

"Oookay." they both said.

_Moonlight's pov._

"Well. Who should I start with?" Sakura said pretending to think. "That's Naruto Uzumaki." she said pointing to the blonde boy. He just gave a big goofy grin that made me giggle, which caused him to blush. "That's Ino Yamanaka. But she's a pig so you don't wanna hang with her too much or you'll become one." she said pointing to the girl with the bandages.

"Billboard-brow! I am not a pig! You're just mad that Sasuke likes me better than you." Ino retorted.

As Sakura opened her mouth to give a smart comeback; I burst out in laughter. "Hahahaha hahahahah…..I Hahaha sorry hahahaha. It's just that hahahahah she called you hahahahah billboard-brow haha hahahahaha. And she use you're all time crush against you Hahahahahahahaha. Nice move Ino! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed trying to contain my self. Right when I thought I had a hold of myself; I looked at Sakura and she had the craziest look on her face; which made me laugh even harder. So hard that I fell over laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha. You should see your face!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha."

Sakura just glared at me and gave me a "don't make me go there look" and I quickly stopped laughing and got up and dusted myself off. I knew what she meant. She was referring to my fan boys. She was the only one in our family that knew of my fan boys and somehow, someway, she had the "power" to call them out of nowhere. And I didn't want that. When she saw that I understood her look; she smiled and continued her heated argument over Sasuke with Ino.

While they were fighting I realized that she left out one more person and he was headed my way. "Hi. I'm Kiba." he said stretching out his hand for me to shake. I took his offer and smiled. "I see that you met Akamaru already." he said with a wide grin.

"Yeah." I giggled while petting the puppy. "I'm Moonlight Haruno and it's nice to meet all of you." I said gaining everyone's full attention.

"Same here." they all said in unison. Naruto went back to daydreaming; what about I don't know. Sakura and Ino went back to their argument and Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and landed on my head.

"What is it?" I questioned with orange eyes and taking him off my head.

"Hey Kiba." he said looking over his shoulder so I turned him to where he could face Kiba. "Moonie needs your help to find her dogs." he barked.

"If that was it I could've told him myself." I said smiling with closed eyes. When I reopened them I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and had shocked and confused looks. All except Sakura of course. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked giving them the same look.

"I didn't know that you could understand him!" Ino and Naruto exclaimed.

*Great. They're complete idiots.* "Take a good look at me and tell me why I wouldn't be able to talk to him and other dogs." I said pointing to my ears and tail.

"Oh yeah that's right." they both said. Naruto was blushing a bit.

"Hey speaking of that, are you a demon or something?" Naruto asked with his voice getting dangerously high pitched.

The air began to reek of fear and I could tell that it was coming from everyone except Sakura. "Well you're only half right Naruto." I said. "I'm actually half-demon. You see my dad was the Great……." my voice trailed off. I heard someone yell my name. it was very faint but I still heard it. "Blade is that you!!" I yelled but only got my name back in return. "That's his voice but…." I turned to face the gang again, "but he keeps calling my name. he has to be in trouble." I said turning in the direction I heard my name continuously being called.

"Umm…..Moonlight?" Naruto asked. "Are you okay?"

"No." I said still looking in the other direction.

"What is it and Who is Blade?" he said gently touching my shoulder.

"Oh. Blade is one f my dogs and you mean to tell me that you didn't hear my….never mind. I keep forgetting about my ears." I said giving off a nervous laugh. "Well. I kinda wanted to ask you guys if you could help me find my dogs. I think they might be in trouble because they didn't answer me when I called them. And it looks like I'm right."

"Of course we'll help." everyone said except for Sakura and Ino who were drooling at the sight of Sasuke.

"You guys go on without us k." they both said while racing off to see Sasuke. "Ohh Sasuke!!" I heard them yell causing Sasuke to pick up speed and run in the other direction.

*So that's the infamous Sasuke she's been telling me sooooo much about. Hn. Doesn't look like much to me.* I thought while shrugging my shoulders and turning to Kiba and Naruto. "Well. Let's get going shall we?" I asked. They both nodded their heads in response and we ran into the village's forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Who Are You And What Do You Want With Our Moonie?"

While running through the woods, I noticed that out of the "excitement" of the moment I was running waaaaaaay ahead of Naruto and Kiba. I also realized that I didn't want to leave them behind. Why? Don't ask me. So I slowed my pace allowing them to catch up. "Wow. You do really do love those pets of yours huh?" Naruto said laughing a bit.

"Actually, they're wolves and are more like my best friends than pets. And yes I love them so much." I replied with great sadness and grief written on my face and velvet purple eyes that just screamed I was afraid of losing them. "Oh…and sorry about leaving you guys behind earlier. I didn't realize how fast I was running.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Kiba said with an extremely reassuring tone to his voice. "Run as fast as you feel you have to. We'll catch up. I promise. Right Akamaru?"

"Sure thing!" he barked.

"Thanks guys." I giggled as I petted Akamaru just before I tuned a corner and took off full speed ahead. *I can smell their scents getting closer and closer.* I thought. *I'm on my way Blade. Hang in there for me. Dagger. You better not do anything that you'll regret.* I pretty much growled in my head as my eyes changed to a strange mixture of purple and red.

After running another mile and a half, I came to this clearing in the woods that looked like a plain. I stood still sniffing heavily in the air. I couldn't help but let a wide smirk spread across my face as I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. "Hey you guys. You know I wasn't born yesterday. Come out now or I'll force you out of hiding!" I yelled snapping my eyes open revealing that they were blood shot red. I waited a while in complete silence and grew very impatient. I clenched my fist as my eyes grew redder and redder by the second.

After 5 minutes of waiting Kiba and Naruto surfaced from the trees. "See. We told you we would catch up!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Only to have it removed by my facial expression and eye color. "Hey. Moonlight what's goi…."

Unfortunately I cut him of before he could finish. "Yo. I don't think you heard me the first time. And you know I don't like to repeat myself!!!" I practically yelled with a growl in my voice. Naruto gasped in fear witch caused me to snap out of it. I turned to see a shocked and confused Kiba, a startled Naruto, and really scared Akamaru. Seeing them like that almost caused me to breakdown in tears. I dropped to my knees and hung my head very low in sadness and pain. "I'm sorry that you guys had to see me like that. I just….I just…..I just missed them so much and to see that they were hiding from me I guess I just freaked out." I whimpered.

Before they had the chance to comfort me a voice was heard. "Ohh great Dagger." it said, "Now she's sad and mad. We should go on ahead and get our betting over with. You and I both know that it's coming."

"Hn….. Well if you're so eager to die; why don't you go on down first then I'll come." came another voice I knew all too well. But before I realized it a figure was kicked out of the tree and into the bushes.

"Dagger you jerk!!" the person yelled as they jumped out of the bushes picking leaves out of his hair.

From a ways I couldn't really make out his face, so I studied his features(I mean why wouldn't I Dagger could have been yelling with anyone in that tree): he had spiky white hair with black streaks, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a black button down shirt that was halfway open, and baggy blue jeans. But the features that stuck out the most were his two wolf ears and bushy tail.

It didn't take me long to realize that I was being a complete and total idiot. When it finally hit me that the person _was_ in fact Blade; I didn't hesitate to run full speed ahead. Obviously he noticed me coming, cause he turned and opened his arms ready for me to jump into them. Sure enough I did. When I landed in his embrace, he held in a very tight hug and I buried my face within his chest. "Blade! I was so sure that something happened to you." I said in a sigh of relief.

"No. not that easily. Dagger's strong but not strong enough to get rid of me." he said laughing.

"Yeah you're right." I said looking into his brown eyes returning the same warm smile.

"Hey! I can hear you two talking about me you know." Dagger yelled annoyance.

"Well if you don't like it you can come down here and shut us up." I said standing up with a slight smirk; "unless, I mean, you're scared." I said with my eyes flushing green. Hey why wouldn't they, I just loved to get on Blade's nerves by taunting him and his strength.

"Fine. But I don't want any crying out of that wimpy mutt sitting next to you." he said in the most cockiest voice ever.

"Hey I'm no wimp!" Dagger yelled hopping to his feet in defense.

"Oh yeah?" Dagger asked in a mockingly manner while jumping down from the tree far enough to where he landed right in front of Blade, "Prove it." he said taunting the poor thing.

"Fine I will!" Blade said closing the gap between the to where they were touching foreheads. He was staring eye to eye with a boy his exact height. They exactly the same except their clothes were the opposite colors and Dagger's hair, ears and tail were black with whit streaks.

In case you are wondering yes Kiba and Naruto are still there and are as clueless as ever. I turned, remembering that they were there, and walked over to explain to the every thing. "K. seeing as you two haven't found out yet," I started off with my arms crossed. "The one on the left is Blade and the one on the right is Dagger." I said while pointing to each boy. "K. get it now?" I asked but my only answer was two blank and confused faces staring at me.

"No….." Naruto finally said after a long awkward silence. Well not too silent considering that Blade and Dagger were auguring in the background.

"I…thought you said we were helping you find your wolves?" Kiba asked while staring at the two bickering boys.

"They _are _my wolves." I said only adding to the confusion on their faces. "Let me explain. See Dagger and Bla…"

"Who are you and waht do you want with our Moonie?!" The twin wolves barked in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Walking Down Memory Lane"

_Dagger's pov._

Blade and I were auguring about him being a wimp and I just so happened to look over and see Moonie talking to two strange smelling boys. One reeked of fox while the other smelled like a dog. And to top it all of the one smelling of dog had a fur ball peeping out of his jacket.

"Hey Blade." I said lowering my voice to that just above a whisper so only he could hear.

"Yeah. What is it?" he asked in the same tone.

"Who do you suppose those two dudes are that's talking to Moonie?" I pondered

"Dunno. Why? They're bothering you?"

"Yeah. But mostly the dog boy. I think he might be trying to become Moonie's new dog." I said with my eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you know what I mean."

"No…..I don't think that's it. Beside he's a human after all."

"Well what do you . Let's mess with their heads." I said with a devilish grin plastered across my face.

"Okay. But just to see what we'll have on our hands." he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"K. ready"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I held out my hand putting up one finger. Two fingers. Three fingers.

"Hey, you two! Who are you and what do you want with our Moonie?!" we both barked out.

_Moonlight's pov_

"Your…Moonie?" Kiba and Naruto asked together.

"Yeah. _Our_ Moonie." Dagger said as he ran up to me and placed a arm around my shoulder.

"Get off me Dagger. I'm not _your_ Moonie." I said with a very agitated tone deep within my voice and my normal eye color.

"I'm afraid we don't like your tone of voice." Blade said walking up on the other side of me and mimicking Dagger by putting his arm around my other shoulder.

"You two are asking for it." I said tilting my head to both sides to let them se that my eyes were now a strange mixture of grey and red. "And while you're at it. You can get out of those silly forms and be yourselves now. You're confusing my new friends.

"I told you they were just her friends." Blade said while letting my shoulder go. "Hey guys, we didn't…I mean I didn't mean anything by it." he said taking a few steps forward. "The name's Blade and I'm…"

"A bed-wetter!" Dagger finished.

"Am not!!" Blade yelled turning to face his brother with a extremely red face and an anime vein popping out of his fore head. "You take that back!"

"Sorry. Already said it." Dagger stated as he shrugged his shoulders and walked past a very agitated and embarrassed Blade. "Don't mind the scary mutt over there…" he said as he nodded his head towards Blade. "I'm Dagger and I'm Moonlight's 1 wolf!" he said while pointing to himself in pride.

"Huh. Doubt that." I said cocking my head to the side and placing my hands on my hips.

"So you're telling me that _that thing_ over there is your 1 wolf?" Dagger yelled while pointing at Blade in anger and disappointment.

"No." I plainly stated closing my eyes.

"So what are you saying?" Dagger asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that both of you are my 1 wolves." I said which only earned even more confused gazes. "Now, you two……"

"Hey!" Naruto interjected out of frustration, "Did you forget that Kiba and I Were here or do you just fail to see the need finish your expla…."

"If you sit down, shut up, and calm your nerves maybe I can finish explaining things" I said with grey eyes. *Great. Just what I wanted, a male Sakura.*I thought while taking in a deep breath and letting out sigh that just screams out that I was desperately trying to relieve my frustration. "You might wanna sit down because this could take a while." after I saw them take a seat, I took a seat for myself.

"Okay. For starters, Dagger and Blade are my pets but they have very special abilities." I started. "They are actually a special breed of wolves that have the power to take on a "false form" which is what they're in now. If that's not weird enough for you, they can also smell your emotions. And so can I."

"Oh……that explains a lot!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup that's pretty much it on them." I said glancing at both of the boys on the side of me. "Hey Dagger Blade…do you think that you could loose the fake you for a sec. to show them what I mean?"

"Sure thing!" they both said. "Release!" a huge puff of smoke covered both boys. When it cleared there was two wolves sitting next to me.

"I get it now!" Naruto said finally admitting that he was lying earlier. "That's so cool. Can I pet one?" He reached out for Dagger who had a dangerously wide grin on his face.

"No! not that one!!" I shouted smacking his hand out of the way while taking a bite from Dagger that was clearly meant for Naruto.

"Man Moonie! I wanted to see what fox tastes like." he wined letting go of my hand.

"Grrrrrrrrr." I growled at him while licking the spot where he bit me to heal it. To him, Blade, Kiba, and Akamaru it meant "Try it again and I'll know what wolf tastes like!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Kiba fell over laughing at my comeback which made Akamaru jump out of his jacket and into my arms. "Dude she told you off"

"Whatever. I'm outa here." Dagger grumbled and disappeared in my shadow.

"Lazy mutt. He's probably about to go to sleep. I murmured under my breath. "Anyway, don't try to pet Dagger until he warms up to you or you'll get a huge chunk of meet taken out of your hand. Pet him." I said pointing to Blade. "He's the sweet almost innocent one."

"Almost?" he purred when Naruto found a spot behind his ear.

"Well I understand about those two and I think it's awesome but….."Kiba's voice trailed meaning that he was searching for the right words to say. "Geez…..don't take this the wrong way but what are you?"

"Yeah I was wondering too." Naruto added.

I just giggled at how careful he was trying to be. "Me huh? I almost forgot." I said taming my small case of the giggles and letting my eyes wander to the ground. "Well as I said before I'm half-demon. My father was the Great One-tailed Wolf Demon. He too had the power to change into a human form. My mom was Sunrise Haruno she was a very beautiful and talented kunoichi. I idolized her. She was my hero."

"Wiat why are you using past tense to describe your parents?" Kiba asked.

"'Cause their dead." I said plainly.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." I said. "I didn't really get to meet my father because he was killed when I was still an infant, and I only knew my mom for 3 years until she too endured the same fate."

"Who killed your parents?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru." I said clinching my fists and teeth, with my eyes so red that they appeared black if you didn't look closely.

"Hey Moonie….." Blade began. "Don't get upset. We'll get him right?"

"Yeah bud. We sure will." I said petting him and smiled when I saw him close his eyes out of pleasure. "Hey, go check on your brother for me. K?"

"K!" he said running of into my shadow.

"Now that _that's_ done and out of the way." I stood up. "Do you think that one of you can direct me to the Hokage's office?"

"Sure thi……" Naruto started but was startled by his stomach growling. "Sorry but I'm hungry. I'll catch up to you later alright?"

"K." I replied

"Well I guess I'll take you then." Kiba said standing next to me.

"Oh thanks." I gave him a warm smile. *Why do I feel like I can trust this one?*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Genin??"

_Hokage's pov._

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in." I said. The door slowly opened to reveal a face that I haven't seen in a long time. There in my doorway stood Moonlight Haruno. "Well, well, well……long time no see huh Moon-bug?"

_Kiba's pov._

"Well, well, well……long time no see huh Moon-bug?" the 3rd said. *They already know each other? And wait . Did he just call her Moon-bug?* I thought while taking a seat.

_Moonlight's pov._

Yeah it has been a long time." I said "Too long. And I see that time has _not_ been on your side" I giggled at my own comment.

"Hahaha. Very funny. So, what brings you here?" the 3rd asked.

"Well I'm moving here so I would like to trade in my headband." I took of my old one and placed it on his desk.

"Really?" he asked while reaching for the headband. "What made you move here?" he asked.

I didn't really want to tell him because that would lead to a full explanation so I lied. "Just decided on a change is all."

"I see." he paused as he reached into a drawer. "What color cloth do you prefer on your headband." he asked slightly looking up.

"White." I stated.

"Why white?" Kiba asked reminding me that he was in the room.

"Oh. Because it would match all of my shirts." I responded.

"Well to your luck, we have one white headband in stock." the 3rd said while taking it out and placing it on the desk.

"I guess I am pretty lucky today." I said reaching for my new headband.

"I'm guessing that you want to be one of our shin obi. Am I right?" he asked while watching me place my headband around my hips. I looked up and flashed him my cheesiest grins and returned to tying my headband. "I'll take that as a yes. And am I to assume that you are still a Genin?"

I cringed at the word Genin. "No! you're wrong! I actually became a Jonin last year as a matter of fact. And I have also been told that I am capable of being a leader of an ANBU-Black Ops team." I finished proudly. The Hokage just gave me a small chuckle. But Kiba, on the other hand, was all too surprised and fell out of his chair.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked with orange eyes.

"N-n-nothing. I just wasn't expecting for you to say that. Sorry. I'll keep quiet the rest of the time." he said while resuming his place in the chair he fell out of.

"Ooookaaay." I said while facing the 3rd again.

"Well. We will just have to put you to the test and see if you have any bite to that bark." he said with a grin on his face that was starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you have in mind." I asked getting interested while placing my hands in my pockets.

"You have to fight 10 of my elite body guards. Now. In the training grounds out back." he said leaning over on his desk with his hands clasped together.

"You're on!" I said leaning on his desk as well. I turned around and walked past a stunned Kiba then stopped at the door. "You coming?" I asked turning halfway.

"S-sure." he said hopping out of his seat and following me outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You're With Us!"

As we reached the training grounds, I noticed 10 tall men lined up shoulder to shoulder with the 3rd in the middle of them, but not on the same row. "How'd you get here so fast old man?" I teased.

"I'm not as old as I look. Give me a bit of credit." he replied half laughing.

"Well when do we start?" I asked my eyes flushing a deep green. Why? Because I was way too excited that's why. I always did love putting my abilities to the test against guys, especially if they're a higher rank than me.

"Now!" he yelled. And as if on cue, all 10 men jumped in different directions, and Kiba jumped into a far off tree. Far enough to stay out of the way, but close enough to see.

"This should be good." I said before grabbing a kunai. I charged forward at about 1/3 of my speed. When I came into contact with the first 2 guards, I slashed the 1st across the chest, did a 180 spin and did the same to the other. I was sure to injure them just enough for them to pass out and nothing more. I could hear 3 more approaching me. One on the left, one on the right, and one from behind. I stood there not moving an inch, which must have surprised Kiba because he started yelling for me to move out of the way, but I ignored him. I waited until the 2 on my left and right got close enough, I jumped into the air and kicked them in their faces, sending them flying into trees. When I landed in a squat the 3rd guard had reached me. I drop kicked him and judo-chopped a pressure point on his neck. He fell into a deep sleep.

"5 down…5 to go." I said as I scanned the are for my next victims. One came up behind me and tried to kick me but I caught him by his ankle and threw him over my head into a tree that already had a guard on it. That knocked them both out for a couple of days.

"This is getting boring." I said bluntly turning towards a tree that had the scents of the last 4 all over it. I took out 4 kunai and 4 shuriken and threw them into the tree. A minute later 4 bodies hit the ground one by one. I had successfully knocked out all 10 guards and it all happened under 2 minutes. "There. Is that proof enough?" I said looking at 3rd.

He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and grinned "Yes it is but…" he trailed off. Kiba jumped out his tree and joined me. "But you will still be acting as a Genin."

"What?!" I yelled with a growl growing deep within my stomach but I dare not let it out. After all he was authority. Although I did let my eyes change to a red and grey.

"Let me finish!" he snapped. I let out a frustrated growl and plopped down on the ground Indian-style. "You will still be a Jonin but no one is to know except for me, you, your sensei of course, and Kiba. That is if I decide to tell your sensei. Is that understood?"

"Yeah. But what team am I assigned to?" I asked as I calmed my nerves and let my eyes fade to their normal color.

"Ahh. Yes. Seeing as you and Kiba have gotten to know each other a bit, you will join his team." he said while turning to walk away. "Oh. I almost forgot." he began to reach into his pocket. He took out a silver key and threw it over his shoulder. Of course I caught it. "That's the key to your new house. It's next door to the Inuzuka compound. Kiba will show you there." And with that he left.

"Alright!!!" Kiba yelled throwing a punch into the air. "You're on my team!"

"Ya!!! Moonie's with us!!!" Akamaru barked out as happy as Kiba. He jumped into my arms and climbed into my jacket.

"Yup! I'm very fortunate to have gotten on my new friend's team." I said petting Akamaru and smiling at Kiba. I saw him blush and I giggled a little. "Now then. Let's go shall we?" I asked walking a bit forward looking over my shoulder to see if Kiba would fall in line next to me. Which he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Awesome"

While on our way home, Kiba decided to show me around a bit. Like where the markets and other things like that were. As we passed a ramen shop, I heard a familiar voice yelling from inside.

"Ino-pig! What makes you think that he wants to sit next to you?" a voice yelled. I could tell it was Sakura yelling at Ino .

"We'll he sure doesn't want to sit next to you!" Ino retorted.

"I really don't want to sit next to either of you." I heard a emotionless voice say. I didn't recognize that one.

"Sounds like Ino and Sakura are fighting over Sasuke again." Kiba said. "Come on. Let's go see what this is about." I followed him intently into the ramen shop to see a certain blonde boy in the far right corner stuffing his face inside of a bowl of ramen. In the far left corner was a raven haired boy with his hands clasped together brought up to his mouth. He had a really annoyed look on his face. I could see why. Behind him was an arguing Sakura and Ino.

Apparently both girls noticed me walk, because they both rushed up to me yelling "Tell _her _she _**can't**_ sit next to Sasuke!!" they really stretched the her and can't.

"Umm…okay." I said a bit uneasy. "You can't sit next to him." I said nonchalantly while pointing to both of them. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Kiba was talking to Naruto.

"What?!" both girls yelled at me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Both of you." I said back.

"What?!" they repeated.

"Don't repeat yourselves you'll sound like broken records." I said as I walked calmly past the two dumbfounded girls. I sat at the bar next to Naruto, and an empty chair between me and Sasuke. I turned to them and saw that they had their mouths still wide open. I sighed deeply and said, "Must I always explain myself?"

"Excuse me miss, but are you ready for me to take your order?" a kind elderly man asked from behind the counter.

I smiled at him. "Yes sir, I would like chicken flavored ramen please and…." I trailed off and looked over at Kiba. "What do you want?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and said, "I was planning on eating when I got home. Thanks for the offer though." he said while occupying the empty seat next to me.

"Okay then." I said smiling at him. "Just the chicken ramen please." I said giving the old man my attention again. He nodded, smiled, then got to work. I looked back over my shoulder and found that Sakura and Ino were still glaring at me in disbelief.

I sighed again. "Looks like I'll have to explain myself." I said turning fully towards them. "Look," I started slowly. "I don't have anything against you two." Ino looked like she was about to say something but I held up my hand and stopped her. "Please hold all questions for the end. Thank you. " I sighed again. "Okay. Sakura, you told me to tell Ino she couldn't sit next to Sasuke. I did. Ino, you told me to tell Sakura that she couldn't sit next Sasuke. So I did. Get it know?" I asked.

"Ohh!!!! They both yelled in unison. "We thought you said that because you wanted to sit next to him." they laughed as if what they said was the joke of the day.

I cocked an eyebrow at what they said more than their laughter. "No!!" I said waving my hands at them. "I wanted to sit next to Naruto. That's why I sat here. Silly girls." I said laughing at them.

They stopped, stared at me, then laughed even harder. I cocked both eyebrows at them. They stopped laughing long enough to answer my clueless. "Why would you want to sit next him!!! He's so annoying!!!" they said pointing at me then a shrinking Naruto.

I looked over at him and noticed that he was staring into his ramen bowl looking as if he was about to cry almost. So I slid my arm around his shoulder and said, "Because, he's not so annoying to me. Well maybe a little." I said ruffling his hair. "But he and Kiba became my first two friends here so. I don't mind his annoyingness." I said putting my other arm around Kiba's shoulders. I felt him tense at my touch. Then I noticed that Naruto had done the same. "So…..you have anything else to say?" I asked as I turned and eyeballed the ramen bowl that was set behind me. I was beginning to drool over it when I herd their footsteps fading out of the store. I grabbed a set of chop sticks and dug in.

I heard a somewhat deep, cold voice roar with laughter. I turned in the direction of Kiba and peered around to find Sasuke laughing into his hands. "Smart move making them so mad that they left." he said looking at me then cocking an eyebrow at me. I realized that I had a face full of ramen and quickly sucked them into my mouth. He only laughed more when I flashed him an apologetic look.

I didn't notice that the whole time we were staring at each other Naruto was beginning to squirm in his seat. Then he snapped. "Hey Sasuke!!" he yelled slamming his hands on the bar and standing up. "She's not interested in being friends with you let alone get to know you!!! So back off." he pointed at him.

I finished off my ramen bowl with a sigh and watched as Sasuke laughed at the poor blonde. "What makes you think that you can decide for her huh?" he said finally removing his hands from his face. I decided that close up he didn't look too bad, but he was nothing to go crazy over.

I could see that Naruto was getting agitated so I paid for the food, grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar, and began to drag him out of the store. I turned half way just enough to look at Kiba. "Are you coming or are you gonna leave me to find my house on my own." I asked him with a smirk on my face.

I saw the shocked expression he gave me as he fumbled over his words. "Nnno. I would never….I mean, I wasn't going to….I mean, I wasn't planning on…..I mean-"

"I get it." I said cutting him off. "Just come on." I said in a serious tone that somewhat shocked me. *Jezz. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I wonder if he took it seriously.* He walked over to me smiling. *I guess not.* I thought smiling back. I continued to walk out of the store still dragging Naruto. I felt eyes on me, so I turned to face Sasuke with the most unreadable expression on his face. "See you around some time Okay?" I asked smiling at him a little.

He gave me a nod then smirked back. "Sure thing." he said before he turned back around to the bar.

"Stop squirming! I'll only grab at you tighter!" I yelled at Naruto. He was trying very hardly to get out of my grasp. I sighed and let him go.

He stood and brushed himself off. "I can't believe you plan on seeing him around!" he exclaimed loudly.

I cringed. "Only because I know I'll have to. He is a ninja after all so I will be seeing him around the training grounds, possibly on missions, at the market, and other things." I said plainly as Dagger and Blade appeared out of the darkness and rubbed against my legs.

"Yeah. Whatever." he grumbled.

Blade walked over to Naruto and rubbed his nose in the palm of his hand. "Why are you upset?" he asked.

"I'm not up……wait. How'd you know that?"

"I can smell it. Dagger and Moonie can smell it too."

Naruto flashed him a clueless look. "I explained it to you earlier, remember?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah but, you didn't say that you could do it too."

I shrugged. "Didn't think it would important at the moment, but now you know."

He smiled big time and almost tackled me with a hug. "That's awesome!"

I smiled and hugged him back. As he let me go I let out a small belch and both boys and dogs looked at me funny. "What? You guys didn't know a girl could burp?"

Dagger and Blade began to laugh and Naruto and Kiba smiled and shook their heads. "Yeah we knew we just never really heard it before. But I'm guessing you liked that pork ramen huh?" Kiba asked.

"Sure did."

"Looks like I have a ramen buddy." Naruto yelled.

"Sure do." I nodded then yawed. "Wow, I've never gotten tired this early before. It must've been that long journey we took." I said petting my dogs.

They 'purred' in a way and shrunk down smaller than Akamaru. I picked them up and placed them in my jacket like Akamaru sits in Kiba's. "Cool….." Kiba and Naruto breathed out.

I giggled and they blushed. "Okay Naruto. We have to get going now. I wish we could spend a little more time together today but I'm getting sleepy and you guys really wouldn't like to see me 15mins from now." I said smiling.

Dagger snorted. "You got that right. It's almost like the demon half in her took surface completely. It's scary."

I sighed. "Well, I'll see you around more often than Sasuke k?"

"K. See ya!" he yelled running off.

"Cute kid." I said breaking the silence. "Annoying, but still cute."

"Huh? Wha……oh, Naruto." Kiba said coming back to reality. "Yeah, annoying he is."

There was another long silence as we turned a corner. *Hm. I wonder…..* "So what's you-I mean our team like?" I pondered.

"Hm? Oh, our team?" Kiba sounded as if I knocked him out of his daydream.

"If you were thinking about something I could leave you alone if you want." I said. "I mean, I know how it feels to be interrupted of your thoughts." I slowly lifted my head upwards while talking.

"Oh, no you're good. I wasn't thinink about anything important. Just wondering off." he said looking at the sleeping puppy in his jacket. "So what was your question again?"

"Never mind. I want it to surprise me tomorrow." I said with a wink.

"K." he responded and smiled. "Here we are. Your new home." he said as we reached the apartment door.

"Thanks a lot Kiba. I appreciate it." I said with icy blue and grey eyes.

"No prob." he said. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." I said with a warm smile. I watched him for a while as he walked away. I was beginning to close my door when he asked me a question.

"Hey Moonlight."

"Yeah?" I answered with curiosity in my voice and orange eyes.

"I was wondering for quiet some time and I have to know." he stopped talking and faced me. "Your eyes. They've changed to so many different colors countless times and I was wondering why."

"So that's what you were thinking about?" he nodded. "That's an easy question to answer." I said closing my eyes and letting them fade to their original color. "They change with my feelings and moods."

"Oh okay then. Just wonder-what?" he cut himself off. "Well, what do the different colors mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said stepping back into my new home. "Bye Kiba. See ya tomorrow." I said closing the door slowly as he said bye back. I leaned my back against it and listened to his footsteps fade away. "Interesting how I trusted them so easily. And what's more interesting is that I've memorized their footstep pattern." I mumbled to myself as I walked off to take a nice, hot, long shower.

Kiba's pov

"Bye Moonlight." I said as she closed her door slowly. I smiled to myself and headed off to my own home.

When I got there, I greeted my mother and sister. I ate with them and talked for a while until my mother sent me to bed saying, "You'll need all of your energy for tomorrow." I nodded to her and walked up the stairs to my room.

I sighed as I slipped out of my clothes and replaced them with my pajamas. *That girl was really nice.* I thought as I plopped into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Moonlight's pov

After I finished my shower, I woke Dagger and Blade and bathed them as well. I also brushed all of our hair. We watched TV. Together for a bit but I soon got tired and headed off to bed with Dag and B(nicknames) in my arms.

I was thinking that I was so tired that I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but I was sadly mistaken. In fact, the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen happened. I couldn't sleep. And what made it worst was I couldn't stop thinking about Kiba. *Why. Why can't I get him out of my head?" Desperately trying to clear my thoughts, I went out to the balcony and climbed onto the roof of the building. I stretched out in my red boxers(that I stole from one of my cousins) and blue tank top. I took out my iPod and sang along quietly to _So Over You _by Donnie J.

Soon after, I felt a deep sleep knocking on the door of my conscience. I turned off my iPod and stared at the moon until the sleep finally seeped its way through the bars of my mind's cage. "Can't wait 'till tomorrow." I murmured in my sleep.

**_Now I am officially stuck. So if any of you are bright on ideas just message. I could use the help. See ya!_**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

ATTENTION!!!

I just put this on my profile I'll put it here too to make sure more people see it::

**Explanations and Apologies:**

I'M SOOOO SORRY GUYS!!

I feel as though I owe all of you guys an apology for my mega-long absence from the world. It is only because I have been up to my neck in homework, cheer practices, cheer competitions, taking care of my baby sister and cousin(I LOVE YOUz GUYZ HE'LEE AND ALYSSA!! XD), and soooo much more. Like I have a cousin in the hospital right now, and I know he'll be fine but the trippy the thing is that the night he went in, I had just..JUST left from his house and he was doing totally fine. I have no idea what's wrong with him because no one will tell me, but I'm sure he'll be ok. He was a marine after all!

So if some of my work that I do post soon is gitty then all doom and gloom-ish then you should know by now that a writer's work will reflect their current spirits.

But the most important reason being that I have no stable computer at the moment. I have been using my mother's laptop but with frequent trips to my grandmother's house and back: I could start on one story update on one computer, forget to send it to my e-mail-and never be back to that computer until days, possibly weeks. I'm trying to work on my dad and get him to buy me my own laptop though, so let's all keep our fingers cross for that.

But In the meantime I have started back writing on paper, so it's not like I've stopped all together, the updates just won't be fast enough/

I'll say it one more time for the record, I apologize to you all.

**AKATSUKI KIDS INFO!! FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO APPLY PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!**

I'm beginning to start writing a Naruto story about myself, a member of , and a friend about us finding out that we're the kids of the Akatsuki members. I have some characters made already for the slots that are open but I do think that it'll be fun if I see if I can get more REAL people to base these characters off of.

These characters are going to be on a **FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BASIS**. Whoever gets here first, gets the label. Here is the list of Akatsuki members taken and available:

Itachi-**TAKEN** by myself and miss89

Kisame-**OPEN**

Tobi-**TAKEN **by Chris(he may let at least one more person join but with him i just don't know. I'll be changing this tomorrow to his answer)

Deidara-**OPEN**

Sasori-**OPEN**

Zetsu-**OPEN**

Hidan-**OPEN**

Kakuzu-**OPEN**

Pain and Konan(yes they're going to have a kid together in case you haven't noticed)-**OPEN**

**What I'm going to need from you all if you want to apply is this:**

Name:

Age:

Looks(Including what you wear):

Personality(Be as specific as you can. I want to make sure I capture your character just right):

Father:

Character's theme song:

And tell me if you would like to be paired with anyone at all from the story. **ANYONE IS OPEN FOR CHOOSING** except any of the Akatsuki memebers. Yes, there can be Yaoi if you guys might want a twist to things.

**Or** if you know what dad you want but don't feel like making your character, let me know and I can give you the one I already made. Don't be lazy and just say "oh i want him but idk how to make my character =/" please be honest and try.

I Don't know how long I'll plan o having these..."casting calls" open. But at the most it'll be about 2 months. If I get no bites, I already have some kids I made myself on standby. Either way it goes, there will a story with you guys in it or not.


End file.
